Laundry
by angiesvoice
Summary: Emma is home doing laundry on a Friday night. SQ.


Emma turned over the hamper she had been carrying onto her mattress and began to sort through her clean laundry. It was Friday night she was doing laundry. Emma shook her head and laughed at herself. What kind of self respecting twenty-eight year old stayed in on a Friday night? Granted, Storybrooke, Maine was not a hub for evenings of debauchery. But, to do laundry no less? Well, she knew anyone who didn't want to spend a fortune on dry cleaning did laundry, but seriously, on a Friday night? With her son away with friends for the evening, even she to admit her own hopelessness.

Emma had folded about half her clothes when she heard the rattling of keys outside her door followed by the sound of the door-hinges squeaking as the door opened. She didn't bother looking up. There was only one person who had a key to her apartment and that person would surely make her night. The click of what Emma knew to be extremely expansive heels on the floor moved closer then stopped.

Emma looked across the room towards her bedroom door. There leaning against the frame, one of her favorite coats on a deep blue that enhanced her beautiful eyes, a cream colored bag hanging in her hand, stood Regina Mills.

Emma dropped the shirt she had been folding and walked over to Regina. She relieved her bag before invading Regina's personal space. Emma stood there close enough for their breaths to mingle enjoying the sound of Regina's breath quickening. Emma snaked her arms around Regina's neck and took in the clear longing on Regina's face. Regina was starring at her lips, not moving an inch. They hadn't been able to see each other for three days. Regina wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be at some meeting for the city council. Emma could easily see why Regina was not there. The older woman appeared haggard from what looked to be a long week. Normally vivacious curls hanged limply around her round face and her red, kissable lips jutted out in a pout.

Emma loved to tease Regina whenever possible, just because she could, but just standing there for another second would be mean and Emma wasn't mean. Regina wanted to be kissed, so Emma kissed her. She snaked her tongue past full lips as her lover moaned into her mouth. The blonde did not pull away until she felt Regina wrap her arms around her waist. She had learned over the last six months that Regina only touched her when she was relaxed. Emma wanted to have a good night and that would only happen if her girlfriend was relaxed.

"You came." She whispered against sweet lips.

"I missed you." Emma took a deep breath. The mayor, as any who knew would expect, wasn't much on endearing remarks. Not even with Emma, not even in a romantic setting. But when she did, it was amazing. There was a certain amount of feeling that came through in her voice that made you believe her every word. Emma lean in to give her a quick kiss then pulled out of her arms completely and moved back to the laundry.

"Doing laundry, Miss Swan, how plebeian of you." Emma didn't even look up. "Must you do that_ now_?"

Emma looked up this time only to bestow her biggest warmest smile on the brunette, then went back to her task. Despite the tone in Regina's voice, Emma knew she didn't really mind. Regina had said pretty much the same thing the first time she saw Emma folding her laundry four months before. But, then she had removed her shoes and lay on the bed with a book left months before only to disregard it and spent the ten minutes it took Emma to finish simply looking at the younger woman.

"Well since I can't afford to pay several hundred dollars on dry cleaning like some people, then yes, I have to do this." Emma said then looked up to see Regina had already removed her coat and was seating on the edge of the bed removing one shoe then the other. Emma couldn't help smile at the sight of Regina walking barefoot from the bed to the chair where Emma had dropped her bag and her book. Regina picked up the latter then made her way back to the bed. She lay back against the pillows then pulled the quilt Emma always kept draped over the foot of the bed over her legs. Emma still marveled at just how homey Regina was. She loved that about her but then again there was very little Emma didn't love about Regina.

Emma walked over to her dresser to put away the laundry. Once that was done Emma moved that to the bed and literally jumped in. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say _what in the world are you doing?_ But Emma doesn't care and instead snuggles closer to Regina. "One day I'm going to get you to help me with the laundry."

She feels more than hears Regina laugh. "In your dreams."

Emma sat up enough to look directly at Regina. "Oh no, Regina, my dreams of you are a lot more interesting than that." Emma said in a suggestive voice before lean in to savor Regina's lips. It was one of many kisses they shared that night. As Emma felt soft lips under her own, she decided there was no better way to spend a Friday night.


End file.
